


fits like a glove

by colazitron



Series: 2020 December Prompts [16]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: David and Matteo are in love.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Series: 2020 December Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036338
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	fits like a glove

**Author's Note:**

> for anon who wanted lovey-dovey David

Matteo wakes slowly, shifting out of sleep one limb at a time. David's lying on his shoulder, already awake if the idle shapes he draws on Matteo's skin are any indication. Matteo sighs and turns his head to nuzzle more closely into David's hair, but gives no other sign of his wakefulness. David doesn't seem to mind. He barely reacts to Matteo's touch beyond brushing his lips over Matteo's skin just the once and shuffling around a little to get more comfortable.

They stay like that for a good while longer, David's touch soothing Matteo in and out of a light doze, just bordering on sleep without really dipping back into it. It's comfortable and comforting, David's body warm and solid next to his.

"I love this freckle," David mumbles then, fingers finding it unerringly, even hidden under the duvet and circling a spot of skin next to Matteo's belly button where he knows he's got a single freckle.

"Why that one in particular?" Matteo asks.

David pets over it with the tip of his finger a little more before he sort of shrugs as best he can pressed up to Matteo's side. "Don't know. It's just cute."

Matteo huffs a laugh that's all toneless, barely more than just a breath of air. "Okay."

"I mean, not just that one," David goes on. "All your freckles are cute. But this one is my favourite."

"You're such a weirdo," Matteo says, but even he can hear how saturated his voice is with fondness.

David just hums in agreement. He lets at the freckle a little more and then rolls halfway on top of Matteo, pressing their lips together in a sweet chaste kiss.

"I've also got a favourite ear lobe."

Matteo snorts. "No, you don't."

"I do though," David insists and reaches his left hand up to gently rub Matteo's right ear lobe in between his thumb and pointer finger. "When you're nervous, you pull on this one, so it's a little red sometimes. And then I know you're anxious about something."

"Anything else?" Matteo asks, amused.

David nods, laying his arm across Matteo's chest and resting his chin on the back of his hand. With the other one, he strokes over the skin between Matteo's brows.

"This is your deepest frown line. It usually shows even when you're relaxed."

He moves his finger down to Matteo's mouth, feather light touch tapping in the left side corner of his mouth. "You chew on your lip here when you're concentrating so your lips are always a little more chapped on this side."

"You realise how creepy that sounds, right?" Matteo teases.

David rolls his eyes. "I love you," he says, not a declaration but a statement of fact. "I want to know you."

Matteo looks up at him and lets his face go soft, lets David read there how mutual the feeling is. He knows how David fidgets when he's anxious, too. How he frowns when he's hungry but doesn't want to stop working. The smile he wears when he's politely biting his tongue.

David hums and nods like Matteo said any of that out loud and then leans in to kiss him. On the forehead, on each cheek. The tip of his nose and chin. And finally the lips, letting Matteo hold him there for a while, falling in and out of kisses until they're both a little pinker in the cheeks when they pull apart and David puts his head back down on Matteo's chest. He slips one arm around beneath Matteo's back and crosses his chest with the other one, fingers of one hand interlacing with the other, holding on closely to him.

"I love you," he says again.

Matteo smiles into his hair and presses another kiss there.

"I love you too."

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Creative liberty taken with freckles. ;)


End file.
